This invention relates to software development, and more particularly to content distribution.
It can be difficult for content publishers to create engaging experiences for new mobile phones and other consumer electronics devices since such devices typically have proprietary hardware interfaces and lack mature software development tools. Moreover, content developed for one device may not be compatible with other devices. To overcome this issue, content publishers may need to create custom presentation software for each device to which they publish content. However, this makes publishing content to different devices cumbersome at best.